


WEARING PINK IN A GLOOMY AREA SUCKS.

by Thousand_sins_and_one_good_deed



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: After the true ending, Boss will just reset the day lol, Gen, I can't grammer, I just wanna write Owen suffering ok, lmao those other 2 are just ded, random drabble???, they're not perma dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_sins_and_one_good_deed/pseuds/Thousand_sins_and_one_good_deed
Summary: Yep. This is it, he's going to die, probably absorbed in a slimy- much more disgusting muck than Melting love ever was.





	WEARING PINK IN A GLOOMY AREA SUCKS.

What Owen sees next after leaving the chaos inside the builing makes him freeze.

What had happened to the wonderful place Owen roamed around once finishing his job?  
What happened to the dark city, which were filled with dim lights? 

All he sees now is desecrated cars, broken lammposts, shattered glass, more abnormalities crawling about and two fallen bodies of his seniors. His next reaction is to simply inhale and load his pink-themed gun. He's dealt with this before- surely this is not that different now...?

After a few minutes of running around while trying to escape a mass of flesh(futilely shooting it down along the way), he regrets working in Lobotomy Corporation and wearing this bright pink outfit. His team captain was always prickly about his hairstyle when it came to this("Cut off your hair" or "That sack of mop will fuck up your aim.")

His mood is tilted, his leg damaged enough for him to still be able to walk yet being utterly agonizing every step. So instead he decides to sit down and accept his fate.  
Yep. This is it, he's going to die, probably absorbed in a slimy- much more disgusting muck than Melting love ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> Iso is the Disciplinary team captain, Owen is 2nd in command. Shizu is in the welfare department.
> 
> Owen is a coward that whines and complains but will still finish his job.  
All are my OC's >:')


End file.
